strange things have happened here
by tenzin's beard
Summary: Something isn't right with this new apartment. (Ghost!Amon/Noatak)


**i... guess this could be a modern au? well, it really depends on how you look at it... but i think it fits a modern au more, though.**

* * *

They told her that it was haunted. They said that there was a _ghost_ in there. But Korra didn't care; the rent was cheap, and it wasn't too far from her workplace, so why not? She didn't believe in those kind of things, anyway.

But still, she felt like something was off when she finished moving in. Sometimes she heard some strange noise, or felt like there was someone sitting beside her. Korra shrugged. Maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

Korra was a very messy person, and her apartment was always disorganized and cluttered. At least, her former apartment did, and so did all the places she had lived in before.

When she got home from work, the apartment was neat and tidy. Her coats hung on the coat rack, magazines piled on the table, cell phone and laptop chargers put away in the drawer. Except her underwear. That remained untouched.

Maybe the apartment building had some cleaning lady or something.

* * *

When Korra came home one day, it was cleaned as usual. Every nook and corner of her apartment were spotless, except one.

One of the books Korra owned, but never read any of them (she was more of a TV person), was lying on the side table. Even stranger, the was a bookmark sticking out of it, as if someone had been reading.

Korra was _sure_ that she never took any of those books out.

* * *

One time, Korra had an awful headache.

She looked for some medicine, but couldn't find any. After checking in the bathroom, she found pills on the table, along with a glass of water.

The glass was still moist from the coldness of the water. It had only been put here recently.

A part of her was starting to believe that there really was a ghost.

* * *

One night, Korra stayed up late doing her work on her laptop. The TV was turned on and was showing some movie that was okay but she didn't really like.

Korra was sleepy, and tired. Today was busy at work. Soon, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, everything was quiet. The TV had been turned off, and so were the lights. Her laptop was closed and was beside her on the couch.

She didn't remember doing any of those before nodding off.

Maybe there _was_ a ghost after all.

* * *

Korra slammed the door as she came in. Work for her was always shitty, but today had been the shittiest so far. The apartment was neat as usual.

When she entered the bathroom to wash her face, someone had written on the mirror with a red marker (he or she had very neat handwriting too).

**INSOLENT GIRL, IT'S ONLY BEEN 1 MONTH AND IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MY HOME PROPERLY. I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU, EVEN CLEANING!**

**CAN'T YOU BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ONE DAY?**

The note left Korra very confused. Who had written the note? Who even had the guts to call her an "insolent girl"? Why did they call her apartment "my home"?

At least if she found out who had written it, she would know who had been cleaning her apartment.

She checked all the rooms for any sign that someone might be there. She even checked the cupboards and her closet.

After searching under the couch, in the fridge, behind the TV, Korra almost gave up. Then she had an idea.

What if there really was a ghost haunting this apartment? There_ had_ been strange things happening here.

Korra went back to bathroom with her red marker and wiped the message on the mirror. She wrote her own message in her own sloppy penmanship.

**are you a ghost?**

Korra actually did it on a whim, and she didn't expect a reply or something. She waited for about one minute, and since nothing happened, was about to give up.

Then the red marker she had placed near the sink had started floating, as if someone was picking it up.

She was pretty much freaking out right now on the inside. Korra was a strong girl, she ain't afraid of no ghost.

The marker uncapped itself mid-air, and started writing on the mirror, making little squeaky noises.

**YES.**

"Oh, well then," Korra muttered. "shit."

**DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?**

"N-No, sir!" she said, trying not to be scared. "or... ma'am. No, sir-slash-ma'am."

The towel Korra used to wipe the mirror earlier stated floating too. It cleaned the mirror free of the messages.

The marker floated to her.

"You..." Korra started. "want me to... write on the mirror?"

The marker nodded.

"Uh... " she gingerly took it. "o-kay..."

Carefully, she wrote, in her best handwriting possible:

**who are you?**

The marker floated out of her hand and wrote below her question:

**My name is Noatak.**

After hesitating for a moment, it added:

**And you should try cleaning the apartment yourself, for once.**

"Glad you've stopped giving me the 'all-caps treatment'," said Korra. "Fine, I'll clean it on Sunday."

**Also, you should stop leaving the lights on, do you know how much electricity you're wasting?**

"God, fine," she groaned. "Geez, you sound like my mom."

**Don't sass me, girl.**

Korra giggled. Looks like she made a new friend.

A dead one, too.


End file.
